Moves : i'm the sun, i'm the rain, i'm your pain
by pelipurindu
Summary: "Kau—Jeon, bunuhlah—" Taekook KookTae KookV Vkook


.

.

 **Moves — I'm the sun, I'm the rain, I'm your pain.**

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

 **drabble**

[ **TaeGguk—GgukTae ; Vkook—KookV** ]

Romance—Drama—Mysteri— _agak horror mungkin?_

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : Ini apa/?

Pagi mengusik, siang menjerit, senja mengusung cerita, malam menyimpul asa. Lalu esoknya kau bilang bahwa aku mengusir kasih tanpa belas kasih. Asal kau tau, sebelumnya masih ada tengah malam dimana asa membawa tangis akan sakit yang amat terasa.

… **.**

Napas menderu teratur, lalu tarikan selanjutnya menjadikan semuanya terlihat sudah diatur.

Kita menjanjikan sebuah temu atau yang biasa orang sebut sebagai kencan. Sekaligus sebagai hal paling dinantikan oleh dua orang saling nantikan.

Biasanya masing masing dari mereka akan memakai baju yang lebih menarik dari biasanya. Atau mungkin masing masing dari mereka akan saling mengecup di penghujung temu.

Iya, aku hanya memikirkan dua hal itu.

Karena nyatanya, bahkan aku tak bisa memakai baju apapun selain baju putih berkancing dengan logo salah satu rumah sakit. Sama halnya denganmu.

Dan karena nyatanya, untuk kecupan …

aku … bahkan tak anggup untuk menjelaskannya tentang ini.

Aku merengut, membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya kencan kita, selain berkeliling taman dengan dikelilingi pasien lain. Tapi, dengan cerahnya kau datang dengan senyuman merekah dan bunga lily di tangan.

Senyumanmu bahkan seperti candu bagiku. Aku tak dapat untuk tak melihatnya selama sehari.

"Taehyung, kemana kita pergi?"

Suaramu, ya bahkan suaramu. Aku layaknya melayang lalu mabuk untuk ke atas angan dan awan saat mendengarnya. Terdengar menjijikan, tapi inilah cintaku.

Aku melihat sekitar, melihat orang berlalu lalang. Lalu aku melihat air mancur kecil di tengah taman, dan kau yang melihat gelagatku langsung berteriak setuju tanpa aku bertanya.

"Kau terlihat semakin menawan, Taehyung."

Lalu pujianmu. Pujianmu adalah segalanya untukku saat ini. Pujianmu selalu bisa mendobrak segala pertahanan untuk tak jatuh.

Kau menggodaku, lalu menggodaku kembali setelahnya.

"Jika aku menjadi sebuah serbuk bunga, kau menjadi sebuah bunganya, ya?"

Dan salah satu gombalanmu yang selalu mendengar menggelikan. Sehingga membuatku merona tak kuasa menahan suatu yang bergejolak di perut terkadang. Karena kau adalah alcohol yang membuatku mabuk, pusing lalu tak dapat mengontrol akal setelahnya.

Dengan mendengar semua ocehanmu aku rasa aku seperti berada di suatu festival drama musical. Suaramu selalu sukses mengalun tanpa cacat.

Kau menceritakan semua tentang dirimu. Kau menceritakan betapa sempurnanya dirimu.

 _Kau hidup dalam suatu kekayaan._

Kau selalu menyombongkan hal tersebut, lalu berkata bahwa kau akan membayar semua perawatanku dan membawaku pergi ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar.

Walau nyatanya aku tau, kau hanyalah seorang anak yang ditaruh di rumah sakit ini. Tanpa ada yang menjenguk, walau mereka membayar semua keperluanmu.

 _Kau hidup sebagai anak yang sangat pintar._

Kau selalu menyombongkan kepintaranmu, membuat segala percakapan dengan dirasuki satu dua materi yang membuatku mengeryit bingung.

Walau nyatanya, kau dianggap _gila_ dan _bodoh_ oleh keluargamu.

 _Kau hidup sebagai anak sempurna._

Karena kau selalu menyombongkan lekuk wajah yang tergaris dengan senyum manis yang melengkung tiap saat.

Walau nyatanya, kau tidak pernah menunjukannya selain kepada diriku.

…

Esoknya, kau mengangguku pada pagi hari, mengusik kembali.

Kau menyeru jika kau diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Karena jika kau boleh _, maka otomatis aku mengikutimu_.

Kita berjalan bersisian. Kau kali ini memakai atasan baju bisbol dan celana jeans biasa yang melingkupi kakimu. Kau memakai topi secara terbalik. Dan bunga lily juga ada di tanganmu kali ini.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku terperosok kedalam pesonamu.

Tanganku gemetar, setiap detiknya aku selalu ingin mencapai rahangmu dan lehermu dengan tanganku. Menyentuh dahi berkeringatmu. Atau untuk sekadar menyentuh jari jarimu.

Kau banyak bercerita, kali ini pembahasanmu mulai lebih terbuka.

Karena kau juga menangis saat kita duduk di atas batang pohon di tengah taman.

Kau menceritakan bahwa ibumu hanyalah seorang jalang murahan yang disewa Ayahmu. Demi mendapat keturunan. Dan jalang murahan itu—meninggalkanmu setelah melahirkanmu dan mendapat upahnya.

Lalu berlanjut pada kisahmu yang lain, dimana kau sangat disayangi waktu kecil. Tapi pada waktu sekolah dasar, kau mendapatkan berita kau akan punya adik (dari Ibu sang Ayah yang sebenarnya) dan mulai saat itu _Ayahmu benar benar melupakanmu._

Kau pernah hampir pergi terusir dari rumah, karena kau sudah tak mempunyai hak. Tapi, ibu tirimu, atau lebih tepatnya Ibu sebenarnya dari Ayahmu itu menolongmu dan membiarkanmu untuk memilih tinggal dan diam.

Iya, diam.

Benar benar diam, dalam arti kau dikurung dalam kamarmu.

Kau diberi makan rutin oleh seorang pekerja rumah yang mengasihanimu, ia merawatmu. Tapi usia menyatakan untuk merenggutnya dengan cepat saat kau baru menginjak lima belas tahun.

Kau, menangis keras saat menceritakan bagian tersebut.

Aku hanya tersentak saat kau bercerita kembali dengan berderai air mata.

Aku menyadari satu hal kini ; Kau, menyerupai kapas yang lembut yang jatuh kedalam kubangan air.

…

Sampai siang hari, kita ada kerenggangan.

Kau sedikit marah karena aku tak mengatakan apapun saat kau bercerita. Kau marah bahkan menjerit.

Aku sadar bahwa aku selama ini sempat menjadi mataharimu yang menyinarimu dan menguapkan air dingin darimu. Tapi, maafkan aku.

Aku rasa, itu sudah cukup.

Aku tetap terdiam, diam lalu diam.

Membiarkanmu menyeru di hadapanku.

Karena kau ; terlalu sering menahannya selama ini.

…

Senjanya, kita benar benar berpisah di lorong rumah sakit. Kau menutup pintu mu kasar saat tau aku mengekorimu.

Aku mendengar suara gaduh dari luar, aku tau kau sangat tertekan untuk segala hal.

Kau hanya tak pernah menggambarkan amarahmu dalam hidupmu.

Kau terlanjur bersikap kau tak apa, dan lanjut bersedih dalam diri.

Aku menunduk memikirkanmu, aku baru menyadari jika kehadiranku ; telah menjadi hujan yang mengguyurmu kali ini.

…

Kali ini, hari selanjutnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengetok pintu kamarmu, aku menarik paksa dirimu untuk keluar tanpa izin.

Kita berlari melewati perawat dengan kau yang berusaha melepas cekalanku.

Kita berhenti begitu berada di jembatan, kita berhenti dengan kau yang memasang muka bengis dan menyeramkan.

Aku tersenyum dengan air mata menitik dari kedua mataku.

Aku melihatmu akan berbalik, tapi kau hentikan aksimu begitu melihat aku memanjat penghalang, lalu berdiri di atasnya.

Kau berteriak, mengatakan aku bodoh dan memaksaku turun dengan mencoba meraih kakiku.

Tapi, kau tau?

 _Aku tak akan pernah bisa disentuh olehmu,_ atau _siapapun._ Aku sudah bersyukur—dapat melihat dan merasakan kulitmu satu dua kalinya.

Saat aku melebarkan telapak tangsnku dihadapanmu yang melajukan kursi roda cepat—kita saling menggamit tangan.

Saat kita bergenggaman sejenak denganmu—belasan detik di taman yang mendebarkan.

Lalu disaat terakhir disisi ranjang semalam—air beningmu dapat terusap melebar olehku.

Aku bersyukur akan hal itu.

Kau melihat tanganmu bingung dan pada saat itu, aku berusaha menggerakkan mulutku untuk mengatakan kalimat kepadamu.

Kau melihatku cermat, kau menangis.

Dan aku menjatuhkan diri ke sungai dengan teriakanmu yang menggema di kedua pendengaranku.

Kau menyerukan namaku dengan keras.

Saat aku masuk kedalam air, aku benar benar berpikir inilah akhirnya bagiku. Aku sempat ingin berenang memanjat sebelum ada jeratan yang mencekal kakiku. Aku membuka mulutku untuk memekik tapi justru membuatku tercekat pada tenggorokanku.

Aku melihat ke bawahku ; _mahluk_ itu benar benar jauh lebih kuat daripada diriku.

Aku menutup mataku, aku rasa memang inilah akhirnya.

Aku menjeritkan namamu di dalam hatiku.

Lalu, aku benar benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah aku _mendengar deburan air dari sisi lain._

 _(—)_

 _Kau—Jeon. Aku harap kau mendapat apa yang bibirku usaha utarakan ;_

" _ **Balas dendamlah. Bunuh dirinya."**_

 _._

 _(_ _ **—)**_

 _Kau—Jeon. Aku harap kau mendapat apa yang bibirku usaha utarakan ;_

" _ **Balas dendamlah. Bunuh dirimu."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

…

 _ **END,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Paham? Wkwk. Balas dendam bagaimana, tau? Wkwk.

Stop ih. Wkwk mulu aing.

Salam uwu—bultae.


End file.
